


Fate e unicorni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dottore pervertito [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shamal si occupava di Hayato quando era bambino.
Series: Dottore pervertito [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481957





	1. Fate e unicorni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Drabble Day.  
> Prompt: Magia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Reborn - DR59 BY kaokmchan; https://www.deviantart.com/kaokmchan/art/Reborn-DR59-122775833.

Fate e unicorni

Shamal accarezzò la testa di Hayato, scompigliandogli i capelli grigi e gli sorrise.

“Tu quindi credi che esista la magia?” domandò, dimenando le gambe. Il piccolo indossava dei pantaloncini corti, dello stesso color fumo della giacchetta.

Shamal annuì.

“Certo. Come credo nell’amore”.

Gokudera lo guardò con aria interessata. La sua capigliatura era la medesima di quella dell’adulto.

“Sai, io credo nelle fate. Penso di averne vista una quando ero più piccolo” ammise.

Shamal gli strinse il nodo della cravatta e gli rispose: “Non ne dubito.

Ad esempio, io, credo di aver visto un unicorno trasformato in una dama”. Gli fece l’occhiolino.

[101].


	2. Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shamal sa essere dolce col suo allievo.  
> Scritto per il: Drabble Day!  
> Prompt: gola!

Sweetness

“Quello è…” esalò Hayato. Era seduto sul cornicione di marmo, le gambe penzoloni nel vuoto. Indossava un completino grigio, con cravatta e scarpe lucide nere, ed una camicetta bianca.

“Sì, è proprio un muffin con la crema al cioccolato avvelenato. Pensavo ti posse piacere” disse Shamal, porgendoglielo.

< Mi piace vederlo felice. Guardando il suo viso mi sembra di rivedere quello della mia splendida Lavina > pensò.

Hayato afferrò il muffin e se lo portò al viso, leccandolo avidamente.

“Grazie!” trillò. Il suo viso era illuminato dalla gioia. Intorno a lui erano abbandonati diversi aereoplanini di carta.

“So sempre come prenderti per la _gola_ ” disse Shamal.

[106].


End file.
